Blue-Eyed Slave
by Inuyasha Phantom
Summary: Full Summary: Bulma is a slave on Planet Vegeta, a slave to the Royal Family to be precise. She leads an unimportant life, that is, until she catches the eyes of a strong Saiyan warrior, a Prince. She had many affairs with him, which is illegal on that planet, one of the most frowned upon actions that there ever was. I mean, mating with an alien! (Full summery inside!) Te-he 3
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary: Bulma is a slave on Planet Vegeta, a slave to the Royal Family to be precise. She leads an unimportant life, that is, until she catches the eyes of a strong Saiyan warrior, a Prince. She had many affairs with him, which is illegal on that planet, one of the most frowned upon actions that there ever was. I mean, mating with an alien? Blaspheme! . Then the unthinkable happens... Let's just say this will turn her world upside down, and it will be all wrapped up with a neat little blue ribbon and a yellow aura._

 __0o0o0o0o0Flashbacko0o0o0o0o0__

 _Bulma looked out the ship's window, her planet was slowly fading away into the abyss of space. She was kidnapped off it, Bulma now realized where all the missing people who weren't found went. She sat in silence, nervous to talk to the two girls next to her. She knew them, they where in the same grade school class as her. Third grade to be exact. One of them was a very impatient and stubborn girl, just like Bulma. Her name was Chi-Chi. The other was a young blonde, Lazuli or 18 [just like her brothers nickname], who was quiet and emotionless. They both knew why. Her mother died in a car crash when she was six, leaving her and her brother badly injured. Her brother, Lapis who everyone called 17 [Bulma wasn't quite sure why] died before their father could help him, so her father "fixed" her._

 _Replacing all the unrestorable body parts with mechanic ones. Everyone in class, despite the teachers constant anger, called the young girl a "cyborg" or "android" making her be introverted and anti-social._

 _Bulma and Chi-Chi tried their best to be friends with her, but she pushed them away, she pushed everyone away.  
Bulma sat down, pulling her legs toward her and pushing her face into them. She felt something cold pressing against her chest, it was a locket her father had given to her._

 _She opened it, and there was her family._

 _Her mother and father, smiling at the camera, her mother had a cheesy grin like she had just done something clever and her father was looking at the camera with his signature cigarette and she was in the middle looking at the camera with a toothy smile._ _Bulma put her necklace under her shirt quickly so the men next to the cage couldn't see it and take it._

 _Chi-Chi moved closer to Bulma and she was so close that the blue haired girl could feel the heat radiating from her body, Bulma smiled a little bit. "Bulma?" Chi-Chi whispered, watching the man who was guarding the cage. "Yes?" Bulma whispered back. "I heard them talking before they got you. We are entering a planet where people buy slaves..." Chi-Chi said quietly, putting her hand on Bulma's arm in an attempt to comfort her. "So a planet where aliens come and look at us and decide whether or not to buy us? Like livestock?" Bulma asked, her anger getting the best of her and causing her to be loud. A male guard banged a metal stick on the cage._

 _"SHUT UP!" He growled._

 _Bulma shrank down into the corner, her eyes reverting back to the window where she was originally able to see earth, but now it was just a distant speck in the dark void. Eventually Bulma lulled herself into a quiet sleep, nervous of what was to come. Her dream was full of shadows and blood._

 _The shadows where figures of humanoid creatures standing among dozens of battered and bloody bodies. Bulma was staring up at them, they stared down at her from their mountain of bodies, they where only shadows. So she seen no noticeable traits._

 _"Bulma?" One of them yelled._

 _"BULMA" He yelled louder._

 _Bulma's eyes opened quickly, Chi-Chi was shaking her. "God you're really hard to wake up." Chi-Chi told her, then moved her face toward the window. "We are here..." She said painfully. Bulma nodded slightly. The man who was guarding their cage flung open the door. He quickly grabbed 18 and put handcuffs around her wrist's and ankles. Bulma's breath steadied as he grabbed her and did the same, then lastly did it to Chi-Chi._

 _"They are young, easier to train. They'll go fast." The pilot of the ship told the man who had been watching them. They where then chained together by one thick and heavy silver chain._

 _They where lead to a large white building and walked along a large hallway that seemed to never end._

 _They walked past glass rooms, aliens and humans alike where either laying on the floor curled up in a ball or in the corner, clearly fearing for their life._

 _She even seen a few who where banging their head against the wall. They finally made it to a part of the hallway where the glass rooms where emptying. She was thrown into one after being separated from the chains._

 _Bulma landed on her butt and it started to hurt._

 _Chi-Chi was put in the room across from her and 18 in the room next to her in the same manor. Bulma looked at her aching wrist. Her skin was so fragile. She curled up in the white bed in the room, turning her back to her friends. She knew they where going to be separated, she didn't want to see them leave without her so she closed her eyes to rest, not sleep, but rest._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~:..:..: 6 Weeks Later .:..:..:~~~~~~~~~~_

 _It had been a few weeks sense their arrival at, what they now knew as 'The Slave Factory'._

 _Bulma had watched others come and go, but sometimes wondered why she wasn't leaving. Not that she wanted too, but she was a bit sick of the bland decor in her room... All white, so much white._

 _One day 18 was taken away by a man her age who was with his father or some kind of caretaker and the man who owned the factory. Bulma continued to sit on her bed, day after day, until she seen a young boy, around her age was about to pass her up. Bulma had been leaning against the wall next to the bed. When she looked up at him, she connected his dark onyx eyes to her bright blue ones. They seemed to stare at each other for a few minutes at the least._

 _He turned to a larger man who worked there and said something she couldn't hear. Then Bulma noticed there was another boy with him, a boy with hair going in different directions unlike the one she was staring at, who's hair shot in an upward position._

 _The one who was now looking at Chi-Chi turned to the man that worked there and said something. She wished she could hear what they where saying. The two young boys walked away from their cages._

 _"Or glass display cases." Bulma mumbled the sarcastic comment under her breath._

 _Even though she was trapped there, she never lost her snappy and fiery temper. A few minutes passed and a large man whom she had never seen before opened Chi-Chi's cage and put the cuff's and chains around her hands and ankles, then came to Bulma's and did the same, causing her wrist's to once again red. Her body was clearly as fragile as it was when they arrived._

 _They walked outside, causing her to eyes squint, she hadn't seen actual sunlight sense she had arrived, not to mention walking as much as she was. Her body started to ache by the time they where half way there. The man leading them began to speak._

 _"You've been purchased by the royal family of Vegeta-sei, to serve in the castle." He growled, shoving the two into a large red and gold ship._

 _The inside was beautiful. The seat's where royal blue and the floor was a soft red color, the walls where gold and had specks of dark red. Bulma started paying attention to the people on the ship. There was the young man with dark hair branching off in different directions. Then the shorter one with hair shooting up like fire._

 _"Hi! I'm Kakarot!" The taller one said with a wide smile. The shorter one turned his head away, refusing to look at the two human girls. Kakarot thrust his thumb in the direction of the shorter one._

 _"That's Vegeta, he thinks everyone is below him so he doesn't talk much." He said, the smile stayed on his face. Bulma heard a small growl erupt from Vegeta's throat. "That's because they are." He stated calmly, his arms crossed_ _._

 _He walked into a different room, Kakarot following close behind, waving back to them._

 _The man who had brought them into the ship took them down below where they came in and threw them into a large cell. The man slammed the door shut as Bulma and Chi-Chi landed into it. He left and everything became dark. The only light was quickly leaving from the small square window._

 _"Chi-Chi?" Bulma said quietly, grabbing the other girls hand. "Y-Yeah?" Chi-Chi said, her voice was clearly shaky but she was trying her best to stay calm. "We're going to be alright, right?" She asked quietly, turning her eyes to where Chi-Chi was. "As long as we always stay together. Definitely." Chi-Chi said with a comforting smile, even though Bulma couldn't see it. "Thanks, I needed that." Bulma said, leaning up against the bar's._

 _After a few months of being in the ship with limited food and water, Bulma and Chi-Chi noticed there was a strong light coming from the small window._

 _Bulma stood up, her legs aching because of the little movement she had experienced while in the cell. She peered through the window and noticed they where approaching a red planet with two large sun's. There was a moon in the distance that was only a small crescent. She wondered why it was so small but it quickly slipped her mind as the environment around her became relevant._

 _There where large houses and the part that clearly caught her attention was the people flying around. Some where fighting and others levitating in the air holding a conversation. Bulma fell backward as they landed, hurting her butt. There was suddenly a bright light as the door was opened. "Come out." Said a gruff voice. The cell door swung open, and landed against the hard cement-like wall structure. Bulma and Chi-Chi flinched at the loud bang._

 _The two girls cautiously emerged from the large cell, they both simultaneously squeaked as they where roughly grabbed by their arms. They struggled to get their footing as they where dragged up a flight of stairs. They found themselves on the area of the ship where they where originally brought in from. The two boys who they met when they first entered the ship were there. Kakarot smiled sheepishly at Chi-Chi, who returned it with a shy smile._

 _Under different circumstances, they'd be kind of cute together._

 _She averted her eyes to Vegeta, who had been looking at her but as she turned her head to meet his eyes, he quickly looked away. Even though he was about ten feet away, he pinched his nostrils shut as if he smelled something terrible._

 _"The first thing they need when we get to the palace is a LONG bath." The young Sayian growled. Kakarot looked at him with his head tilted slightly._

 _"Palace?" Chi-Chi asked, wondering why they where going there. Then she recalled what the man said before they left. "_ _You've been purchased by the royal family of Vegeta-sei, to serve in the castle." Chi-Chi murmured out, remembering the exact statement from a few weeks ago._

 _"Oh, we forgot to mention that, didn't we Vegeta." Kakarot said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with a boyish grin on his face. "You see, Vegeta here, is the Prince of this planet. Son of King Vegeta and Queen K_ _yukeui. One day he will be King and will rule over this planet with an iron fist. Isn't that right Vegeta?" He said, nudging the other boy with his elbow. Vegeta only grunted in response. "That means yes I assume." He told the girls._

 _The large door opened, revealing a strong man who looked very similar to Vegeta except for the facial hair and more tanned skin, and a pretty petite woman who had slightly tanned skin and very dark eyes, she was wearing a long flowing dress that looked as if it was made by some very expensive fabric, she had dark hair that fell just beyond her shoulders._

 _"Hello Father, Mother." Vegeta said to the older man, then nodded toward the pretty woman who gave a soft smile back._

 _'Vegeta clearly didn't get his height from his parents.' Bulma thought to herself. The King and Queen didn't even acknowledge Chi-Chi and Bulma as they strolled away with their son._

 _"They're always like that, don't take it personally." Kakarot said, waving it off._

 _Bulma was kind of thankful that they didn't acknowledge her existence, they seemed all to intimidating._

 _"Anyway, allow me to show you to the Slave Quarters. That's where you'll be staying. Each slave get's their own... Room-type-thing, they are really small and take up only a little of the lowest class wing, there is also a place where all the slaves can meet before doing chores and other things. That's where you'll meet Adalind, she is a human like you two. She has been here for a while, sense she was your age actually, I think she is somewhere in her thirty's now. She will explain other things. Things you'll need to know to 'survive' here." Kakarot explained, taking in a deep breath after all the talking._

 _He gestured for them to follow him, which they did. When they entered the Palace, it was breath taking, the floors where a dark blue marble-type stone. The walls where red and held specks of gold, opposite to the ones in the ship, but they where no less as beautiful._

 _Bulma and Chi-Chi silently followed, eventually they walked side by side. Chi-Chi standing next to Kakarot, he had placed his hand on her back and had pulled her slightly more toward him, which she didn't seem to mind._

 _Bulma walked beside Chi-Chi, keeping a close eye on them._

 _They quickly entered the lowest wing, the walls seemed to become dull and dark, there where no windows and the floor was a scratchy stone. There weren't any carpets like in the other parts of the building they had entered to get to the lowest wing._

 _They entered a large room after a few minutes. Kakarot gestured to a woman sitting on a wooden rocking chair, it looked slightly rotted._

 _She was beautiful for her age, she had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a nice body, soft features and looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine._

 _"That's Adalind, she will explain further. I shall take my leave." He said, more to Chi-Chi than to Bulma. He grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and kissed the back of it, then was gone with one swift movement. Chi-Chi's face became totally red as she stared at the back of her hand. Bulma let out her childish giggle and teased Chi-Chi._

 _"Chi-Chi's got a boyfriend, Chi-Chi's got a boyfriend!" Bulma said in a sing-song voice._

 _Bulma thought she couldn't get any redder, but was quickly proven wrong. "N-No!" The ebony haired girl stammered._

 _Adalind got up from her chair and made her way to the young girls. "Better not let the Sayian's hear you say that! That would spell trouble. Kakarot, despite his silly appearance is apart of the Elite Squad, well... Will be. When he is old enough to begin purging planets along side Vegeta and Raditz." The older woman said, catching the two girls attention._

 _"Kakarot said you're supposed to teach us how to survive here, should we start?" Bulma blurted out, trying to change the subject._

 _"Ah yes. That is not very easy to explain, but I will try to the best of my ability. Come, sit down with me." Adalind said, going back to her rocking chair. The two eight year old's sat only the stone floor, trying to get used to it._

 _"You see, we have been brought here to serve the royal family. We must be subtle about anything we do. Cleaning, cooking, laundry, etc. etc. In this Palace, we are supposed to be, how should I put this... Invisible, we aren't allowed to show any signs of dominance, nothing of that nature."_

 _"That is for them. One of the most important rule that you should always remember is you should never make eye contact, that's one of the most dominant things any slave could ever do. Which has brought many slaves to death. The Sayian's are a proud race, pride is something no Sayian can live without. If a Sayian is angry with you, you must immediately get down on your knee's and make a sincere apology. Sometimes slaves have been executed for looking a high class warrior in the eyes. Other times severely injured and the Sayian who inflicted the damage has the right two deny other slaves to give him or her medical attention. Their race can be cruel. They have no remorse and have never hesitated to kill. The Elite Sayian's are one of the most cruel, which is why I would hesitate on even speaking one word to them." _

_Adalind eyed Chi-Chi, then continued her explanation of the rules._

 _"In this world, we are the lowest of the low, no one is below us. If you ever get caught showing aggressive postures or anything against these rules, if it is by someone your age when you get older, bad things may happen. Now. I have told you the basics of the Palace Rules. It's time to get you a bath, it smells like you haven't bathed in months!"_

 _The woman said, pinching her nose like Vegeta had done less than an hour ago._

 _Adalind stood up and grabbed them both by their hands, picking them up slowly so they could get their footing, she was so much softer than the men who had usually took them places. Adalind brought them to a room, there was a very large wooden bucket, a full grown person could easily fit into it._

 _"Take off your clothes and get in there." She told the girls, they did as they where instructed, both of them stepping into the bucket. Adalind walked over to what looked like a crank, then picked up a large bucket (considerably smaller than the one Bulma and Chi-Chi had settled into). She brought the bucket to what looked to be a hole in the wall._

 _She began moving the crank down, the bucket filled up quickly. She stopped moving the crank until the water had become only a trickle. Some of the water spilling on the ground, causing it to darken the stone floor. Adalind poured the water over Bulma, who shivered at the cold water being dumped onto her body. She walked back and did the same thing, dropping the water over Chi-Chi's head. She pulled out a small bar of what looked to be soap, then rubbed it into a ratty looking cloth._

 _Adalind began to clean the girls off, noticing how pale the two where. Then how bright Bulma's hair became after cleaning it well, when she had first arrived it was a dark blue because of all the dirt. The girls were very pretty, both had beautiful features and moved with grace, she knew that their beauty would only increase with time._

 _After they where done, she wrapped them both in towels similar to the cloth she had been using to scrub the grime off them. "I'll go get you two some new clothes." Adalind said two the young girls, picking up the clothes she had originally had them take off. She remembered when she had clothes like these. But that was a long time ago. The woman began looking through the pile of extra clothes, attempting to find them something in their sizes._ _Bulma had been a little smaller, despite being a few months older than Chi-Chi who had slightly taller frame._

 _"Hey, Chi-Chi?" Bulma said, turning to the girl as she tightened the cloth around her small body. "Yes?" The other girl asked with a sigh. "We're going to go home some day, right?" Bulma asked hesitantly, looking at the floor. "Well, we'll try our hardest that's for sure! Let's pinky-swear on it, we will try our best to get out of here." Chi-Chi said confidently, sticking her pinky out to the other girl. "Okay!" Bulma said as they intertwined their pinky's, simultaneously saying their little chant. "With my pinky, I do swear, It's stronger than a promise and deeper than a dare." They both said with a smile._

 _Adalind returned right after the finished promise. She handed them both a set of clothes, two drab dark brown dresses that hung loosely around their bodies. They both looked at Adalind then back at the outfits. "We will have to have Amber, the seamstress, modify them. They where the smallest we had. I apologize." She said looking at the ground for a moment, then walked around them with a few safety pins buttoned up the back with the safety pins so it looked less baggy._ _Bulma smiled at the blonde haired woman, she was so kind, definitely kinder than anyone else would be here. She began to think of her as a second mother. "We thank you, you've done so much to help us already. We are very grateful for that, we both wanted you to know that." She said, glancing over to Chi-Chi, whom she knew was thinking the same thing._

 _"I never had anyone to help me out, so I am happy to help you out when you need it." Adalind said with a small smile. She gestured the children out of the washroom as a man knocked then opened the door. "I'm going to show you to your room's." She told them, walking with them practically on her tail. She opened a door to reveal a grey room with a cot and a bedside table along with a dresser that had a vanity mirror. "Bulma, this will be your room." She told the blue haired girl, then lead them too another room that was exactly the same. "Chi-Chi, this one is yours." She told the ebony haired girl. "It's getting dark outside, you must have had a long day. You should get to sleep, tomorrow you'll both start working, you'll need all the sleep you can get." Adalind said, shooing the two girls into their rooms. Then, for some odd reason, she tucked them both into bed. She had never done that to any of the child slaves before, but she confirmed to herself that it was only because they where of her own race._

 _She yawned, her day had been long and grueling, she deserved a nice sleep. Adalind crept to her room and quickly fell asleep._

 _That's how it all began. The world around the two girls had forever been changed._

Hi! I've been gone for pretty long.. He-he... I've been determined to actually finish a story, this one is what I want to finish. Adalind isn't as important as she appears in this story, she only pops in a few paragraphs or two when the girls need advice on things or have a problem. Just to confirm, Bulma will be fully grown in the next chapter, this is just how she got to planet Vegeta in the first place. I originally planned to make it around 2,500 words, but then I was kind of like 'Why the f*ck not make it to 3,000?!' Then it was close to 4,000 so once again I said 'Why the f*ck not?!' But it's like 2:30 am and I thought about 5,000... Then I was like, yeah... NOPE. So, as another clarification; Bulma, in the future, WILL HAVE TRUNKS. But that's the only hint about the future I shall give... Te he ^3^ Also, the name Kyukeui (KAI-YOU-KAY-YOU), is a word scrambled version of the Japanese word Kyuukei, which, going by the names of all the Sayian's on the planet, which are a mixture of the Japanese letters to spell out a vegetable. Her's is Onion.

Word Count: 4,245


	2. Chapter 2: Fancy

I'm hoping to get this out by July 22, if not sooner :3 I'm trying my best to get these out on a regular basis, at least two a week before school starts. When school starts it might just be one a week. But I'll still try, or eventually they'll come out at random times. By the way, I'm looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested ^-^ That means you'd get a peek at the next chapter *wink wink*

I don't own anyone except for Zenix, Amber, Demita, Adalind, Haito X3, also the random names which have no real relevance to the story ^-^ (Demita and Haito show up in the next chapter. Zenix, Amber, and Adalind show up in this chapter as well as more ^-^)

Anyway, let's get to the story 3 I hope you enjoy :)

~~~~~~~~Twelve Years Later~~~~~~

Bulma opened her eyes, wiping the sleep from them. She quickly realized what day it was. Bulma practically jumped from her bed, causing her head to hurt and get slightly dizzy. She had a wide smile across her face. She slipped on a new uniform that they had been issued for the day because of a banquet that was scheduled for today. It was a loose fitting clean white dress, but she wasn't going to be wearing that. She had instead been told she and her friend where going to be wearing _real_ dresses because they'd be in the area, in public, a lot. She was very excited for the Banquet.

But there was also another reason why she was excited, it was her twenty-first birthday!

As if on cue, Chi-Chi burst into Bulma's room. Then wrapped her arms around the older girls neck.

"Happy birthday Bulma!" Chi-Chi squealed. "Yeah, happy birthday!" A male voice said from the door. Bulma looked at the door and seen Kakarot standing there.

After years of shameless flirting, those two became secret lovers.

Bulma smirked at Chi-Chi. They had never... You know... Done the deed. They never had time, usually because he was always training with Vegeta. In the twelve years she had worked in the Palace, she could count on one hand how many times she ever actually seen the Prince. Mainly it was because she cleaned and cooked in the Second Class Wing, never in the Elite and Royal part of the Palace.

"You're serving in the Banquet tonight with me, right?" Chi-Chi asked the blue haired girl. Bulma nodded slightly, only to have Chi-Chi once again jump on her, almost loosing her footing but didn't fall.

"You guy's get to dress fancy for the first time in your life." Kakarot said, sticking his tongue out at the two girls. Even though he was twenty, like Chi-Chi, he still acted like a little kid.  
Chi-Chi made a pouting face at him. "Hey! I've dressed fancy before... For my sixth birthday..." She said, turning red. Bulma giggled at the sight. Chi-Chi was hot headed, but she was a big softy when Kakarot was around.

Chi-Chi turned back to Bulma, ignoring Kakarot's loud laughter. "We actually get to _go,_ we get to be guest instead of servers! Amber is going to surprise us with the dresses she made! I bet they are pretty, plus Adalind has some makeup she's going to give us, and she knows how to do hair! This is going to be great!" Chi-Chi was way too excited. "Calm down! Let's do our chores before we do all that." Bulma said, massaging her temples in annoyance and the other girls giddy appearance. Chi-Chi looked at her and smiled a little, realizing how she was acting. Then she rubbed the back of her neck with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, I probably sound like I just came out of Grade School, huh?" The ebony haired girl said. Bulma nodded at the other girl, she had to admit, she was excited too. But she wouldn't show it.

"Let's go do our chores." Bulma said with a small smile.

They both walked to the door, Chi-Chi looked down the hall, making sure that no one was there and pecked Kakarot on the cheek. Bulma rolled her eyes at the two, waiting for them to finish with their flirting.

After the two where done, she and Chi-Chi headed into the Second Class Wing. They both walked slowly, watching for any sign of the Sayian's arriving from their latest planet purge. Neither Kakarot or Vegeta went because it was a First Class class purge instead of an Elite purge. They only ever had Banquet's for the First Class and Elite's planet purging's, which weren't as common as the rest.  
They arrived at the Second Class Wing, going through some of the room's were no one was in at the time, picking up the dirty clothes and armor to be cleaned before the Sayian's who resided in the room's came back. They brought the clothes and armor to the laundry room, being greeted kindly by one of the women in the room, she had grey hair and a transparent sort of skin with a long set of claws coming out of her three fingers. She quickly took the clothes and armor from them, putting them in two separate piles where other slaves would pick them up and bring them to their cleaning stations.

The woman who'd greeted them handed Bulma a stack of clothes and Chi-Chi a few sets of armor, nearly making the girl fall. "Thank you." Bulma said, nodding her head in acknowledgment to the older woman. The woman smiled and left to go back to her work station and wash some of the newer clothes. They both looked at the name tags on.

"Okay, I have Nukko, Kinlai, Domji and... Prince Vegeta?" Chi-Chi said hesitantly, looking at the set of armor. It was clearly taken more care of than the others, which belonged to the Third Class Sayian's. Bulma began looking through hers. "I have the same, here, you take Nukko and Kinlai and I'll take Domji and the Prince's." The blue haired girl said, switching some of the clothes for armor. "Okay... But the Prince of All Sayian's? Why didn't they send a higher ranking slave to bring that to him... Or even his Mate-To-Be." Chi-Chi asked, her voice getting quieter near the end.

Bulma let the last comment pass through one ear and out the other. Plastering a smile across her face. "Don't worry, I'm confident I can handle it." She said to her friend.  
"Alright, if you're sure." Chi-Chi said, hesitation lining her voice, but at the same time not objecting to her friends decision.

"Don't worry, I am!" Bulma told her, trying to sound as brave as possible. Every slave, sense arriving, had been taught to fear the Prince. Usually it was blaspheme to speak his first name out loud without his title, no matter how high you're slave ranking was. She was constantly being reminded that her species was the lowest of the low on this planet. Bulma either had to refer to him as 'your highness' or 'great prince' sometimes she could be able to get off with just 'prince'. At least, that was what she had been told.

"Good luck then." Chi-Chi said, pulling Bulma from her thoughts. She nodded her consent and Bulma turned around and walked away.

She knocked on Domji's door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

Bulma sighed and opened the door, looking around in search of the Sayian who resided in the large room. He wasn't there, that explained a lot about it. Bulma closed the door, placing the armor on his bed and quickly leaving the room. She sighed when she got out. Bulma didn't trust any man in the Palace, after what Adalind had told her when she was old enough to understand what the Sayian's did to slaves who didn't follow orders.

Bulma made the long walk to the Royal Wing, it was the farthest from the Slave and Lowest Class Wing, which didn't at all surprise her.

As she was approaching it she watched the walls and floors turn beautiful. Marble floors, royal blue carpets, dark red walls with specks of azure blue. Bulma arrived at a large set of doors, with the number next to it. It matched the tag on the armor. She pulled the tag off and tucked it into her uniform pocket.

She knocked on the Prince's door.

"Enter." Someone grunted from the other side of the door.

Bulma took in a sharp breath and pushed open the heavy door, stepping into a large room.

It was just as beautiful as the rest of the Palace... Except more.

Bulma looked around at everything.

There was a large bed, sheeted with a golden comforter, the wall's where a dark blue marble, the floor's where covered by a large blue carpet. The window's where covered with red curtains and there was a large vanity mirror (that wasn't broken) with a dresser and walk in closet, that was filled with armor... That was a misuse of the space in Bulma's opinion.

The room was dim because of the closed curtains so it gave it the eerie effect.

Bulma looked around the room, her eyes landing on a figure. His feature's where shadowed out but she knew it was the Prince. She looked down at the ground before she got to his eyes. "Where do I place these, your Highness...?" She said quietly, waiting a moment before looking up at him again. As she looked up, she seen him at a closer range, walking toward her. Bulma stepped back a little, beginning to feel the agitation coming from him.

"I need them." Vegeta said in a low tone as he yanked the clothes and armor away from the girl.

She nodded her head, allowing her hands to fall to her sides. "Thank you, your Highness." Bulma said and nervously curtsied.

The Saiyan grunted, turning away and walking through another door, which she assumed to be a bathroom. What she wouldn't give for her own bathroom.

Bulma quickly slipped out of the room, leaning up against the door with a sigh.

Bulma slowly walked back to the Slave Quarters where she was going to meet back up with Chi-Chi. When she approached the Wing where she would begin dressing up for the Banquet.

The blue haired girl heard a Saiyan crying, it sounded like a child. For some odd reason she walked to the Nursery, staring at the children through the glass. The one who was crying was flailing his arms and his tail was whipping around wildly, a man had just put a needle in the boy's arm and injected some type of brown liquid. He had brown hair that wasn't like Saiyan's, it was loose and floppy. The eyes where blue. Bulma looked at the capsule that the child was in. The name plate was wooden, it said Zenix. But all the other children who looked exactly like the Saiyan race had gold and silver plates.

"It's a half-breed." A voice said from behind her.

Bulma turned her head toward the voice, slightly turning her body to see who was talking. It was Prince Vegeta. She quickly turned away, looking back at the child who was beginning to calm. "Why'd he shoot that liquid into the baby's arm?" She asked quietly. Continuing to watch the child move around and cry loudly.

"It has to be disposed of, just like the rest." Vegeta growled. The thought of half-breeds disgusted the young Prince.

"Disposed of...?" Bulma asked, watching the child's movement slow down. "You can't mean..." Bulma breathed out, she didn't even want to think about what that meant.  
"That's exactly what I mean. It needs to be done." He growled. For some reason, that made her snap. "What would you know about the well being of a child?!" Bulma almost yelled, her eyes connecting with his as she turned around. "What if that was your child?! Would you let them do that?!" She growled at the Prince. He snorted in reply to her question. "I'd never have that kind of abomination." Vegeta retorted.

Bulma turned back to the child, who's body had stopped moving and became limp. Her eyes shined with unshed tears, as in a blur, she disappeared in the direction of the Slave Quarters. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she had gotten so upset, then wondering why he had let her speak to him that way.  
He shoved the thought out of his head as he made his way to the thrown room to speak with his father.

Vegeta entered the throne room with a bland look across his face. "What is it father?" He growled, crossing his arms. His father, of whom he was named after, had an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you prepared to meet Demita?" The King asked.

"Who? Ah, yes. The wench you'd like to be my mate." Prince Vegeta said, sarcasm lined his words. His father gave him a reprimanding look.

"You realize she is the strongest Saiyan female on Planet Vegeta? She's the perfect specimen, she'd make an excellent Queen, and an even better child bearer. You could breed a child that could ascend!" King Vegeta stated confidently.

"I've already told you! I'm going to be the first of our race to ascend to the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted at his father. "I will not take on a mate until I have done so." He added. Then without another word, left the room.

0o0o0o0oWithBulma0o0o0o0o0

Bulma entered the large room where Chi-Chi was talking to Adalind with a worried look on her face. Then turned her head to meet Bulma's eyes. Chi-Chi hopped up and ran over to Bulma, hugging her tightly.

"We thought you might have died! Everyone know's how many slaves had entered the Prince's room and never came out!" She said, still a little worried for her friend. Bulma quickly attempted to change the subject, not wanting to tell Chi-Chi what she had seen at the Nursery.

"Let's go see Amber and get our dresses!" Bulma said as she attempted to sound excited. Chi-Chi quickly nodded in agreement. "Amber has them all ready!" She said, pulling Bulma by her hand, back out the door and toward the middle of the entire Palace where a room stood just outside the Throne Room. Chi-Chi practically dragging her there. They passed the Prince, Chi-Chi didn't seem to notice him. But Bulma was completely aware of him. They locked eyes for a split second before she was dragged into the Seamstress' room.

"Ah! I've been waiting for you two to arrive! I finished your dresses about two hours ago, they're in the changing room. Go! Try them on! Hurry, the Party is in three hours, I need to check to see if any alterations need to be done!" Amber said, shooing them both into the separate changing rooms.

When Bulma entered, she gasped. She'd never seen a dress this beautiful!

It was a light pink with a sweetheart neckline and clear jewel's, similar to diamonds, encrusted into the top. They stopped when it hit a belt, it was only a slightly darker shade than the dress and had a large silver circle with Planet Vegeta's insignia on it , the bottom half, which ended by her knee's, was slightly glittering.

She pulled the dress on, it showed just the right amount of cleavage, making her seem more modest than most of the Saiyan women, also leaving much to the imagination.

It was perfect.

She heard Chi-Chi knocking on the door. "Come out! I want to see the dress!" The younger woman said anxiously. Bulma sighed, looking into the full length mirror. The dress made her look so foreign on her. She was used to wearing dark and drab clothes. This hugged her figure, showing her curves. She'd never wore anything this beautiful in her life. _Yesterday I seen a half-grown kid in that mirror... Now I see a woman._ She thought to herself with a small smile finding its way to her lips.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi shouted, clearly becoming agitated.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" She told her friend, taking one last look into the mirror and opened the door, stepping out. Her dress shined brighter because of the lighting.

"Wow! You're so beautiful! I wish I looked like that!" Chi-Chi mused.

Chi-Chi was wearing an equally beautiful dress.

It was a grey dress leading a few inches below her knee's, there where random dots of gold around the bottom and leading to the side of her thigh. There was only one strap of thick fabric leading to the back of the dress, it was covered in gold dots as well. There was a button at the top which had the design of the Planet's insignia on it, it buttoned together a thin see-through grey floral print fabric, showing just the right amount of cleavage and hugged her curves beautifully.

"You're beautiful too! If anything, I wish I looked like you!" She smiled, then turned her attention to Amber.

"Oh, Amber they are so pretty! They fit perfectly! We love our dresses! You're the best!" Bulma said, clearly excited. She felt like a princess, she knew Chi-Chi felt the same.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I had you each a pair of shoes made!" Amber said, going to a box behind the desk where she worked.

She pulled out two pairs of shoes. One pair was grey and had a golden gemstone in the center. The other was pink with a clear gemstone in the center.

Bulma grabbed the pink pair, slipping them on. She attempted to stand up, almost loosing her balance. Chi-Chi had quickly done the same, except she completely landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Don't tare the dresses!" Amber said in a panicking voice. It caused both of them to giggle.

"Don't laugh! I worked really hard on those!" Amber pouted.

"We know, and we are really grateful, we love them so much!" Bulma said, spinning around as she finally got used to the shoes. She loved to see it fly around.

Chi-Chi and Amber laughed because of her sudden dizziness that she acquired from doing it.

"Come on, we have to get back to Adalind so she can do our hair and makeup!" Chi-Chi said, getting excited. Although when she was a child, she lived in the lap of luxury because her father was The Ox King, she now got too carried away with fancy things because of her deprivation of them.

They quickly left for the Lowest Class Wing. Chi-Chi continued to drag her, despite both of their troubles with the heels.

When they where almost half way there, she seen The Prince again, he was leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. She hopped that he wouldn't open them, though that hope was in vain, the loud clacking of their heel's had done the trick. When he opened his eyes she looked away and kept being dragged by Chi-Chi, but she could still feel his staring.

After a few more minutes, they entered The Slave and Lowest Class Wing. Rushing to Adalind's room where they where supposed to be pretty-fide. They entered and seen Adalind waiting by the bed.

"Ah, their majesties have finally graced us with their presents." The woman said impatiently.

"Sorry, we just had to get used to these things." Chi-Chi said, gesturing to their heels.

Adalind only nodded then stood up and pulled a chair to her bed.

"Sit." She told Chi-Chi, who immediately complied with the request/demand, she wasn't sure which one it was.

She began to wash off the girl's face with a cloth, clearing any of the dirt that had been residing there. Then walked to her dresser, pulling out a little bag. She opened the bag and pulled out a powder brush and rubbed a little pink powder on Chi-Chi's cheeks, making her skin look less pale. But only by a little. Then pulled out some of the small pads of powder, choosing a light sparkly grey one, which she placed on Chi-Chi's eyelids. Then applied some kind of goo to her eyelashes. Then pulled out a small pencil and outlined the bottom of her eyelid. Then pulled out a light pink stick, which she applied to her lips.

"There, I'm done with the makeup. Now to the hair." Adalind said, proud of her masterpiece.

She pushed the chair, along with Chi-Chi to her vanity mirror. Then walked over to the door, opening it and peering out, looking both ways and softly closed the door.

"Why'd-" Bulma started, but was quickly shut up by a hand covering her mouth. "I'm not allowed to use this... Usually, I'm just taking precautions. Just encase I'm not supposed to use it on you." She said quietly.

Then she pulled out a pair of scissors and then what Bulma remembered to be a straightener, then a curling iron. Along with a hair brush.

Adalind brushed through Chi-Chi's hair, getting out all the tangles. She then picked up the straightener and straightened Chi-Chi's hair, going through strip after strip of hair. After a half an hour she was finally done. Then, she picked up the scissors and cut off all the dead ends, with a few objections from Chi-Chi, who finally gave up after numerous attempts.

After another half an hour, her hair was cut a few inches shorter and curled. She pulled up the young twenty year old's hair and tied it with a grey band. Leaving a few down to frame her face nicely.

Then it was Bulma's turn. There was only an hour and a half before the party started, so they only had about an hour before they had to leave to help out with the party. Kakarot had told them that he'd escort Chi-Chi there and get a friend to escort Bulma.

Adalind quickly did her makeup, it was the same as Chi-Chi's but the eyes where a light pink and her cheeks a little darker and her lips where a cherry red.

Then Bulma was moved to the to the vanity mirror. It took a half an hour to straighten and cut her hair, Adalind left her's down. But she had cut bangs into her hair and put a thick pink headband in her hair, pushing the bangs slightly to the side.

"There, now you're done." The woman said with a sigh, she had rushed but still got everything just right.

"Not quite yet." Bulma told Adalind and left the room before the forty-six year old could stop her.

Then she returned as quickly as she had left, holding something in her hand. It was a golden locket.

"Only Chi-Chi know's about this locket, I guess it's as good a time as any to show it to you as well." The blue haired girl said, looking at the floor for a moment before she walked over to Adalind. "This is my most prized possession." Bulma said, opening it. Her parent's picture was still inside. "Those are my parent's... I miss them... So much." She said, looking at the picture, but instead of crying, she was smiling. "You might see them again one day, never give up hope." Adalind said quietly. Bulma nodded and put the locket into Adalind's hand's.

"Will you do the honors?" She asked, turning her back to the woman.

"Of coarse, I'd be honored." Adalind said with a smile, placing the locket around Bulma's neck, lifting up her azure hair to lock it into place.

There was a sudden knock on the door, in a blur Adalind hid all her things she used to make the two as beautiful as they where now. Chi-Chi opened the door to reveal Kakarot standing there in his shiny royal armor. Then his friend next to him... Was... Prince Vegeta. Was that the friend who was going to escort her to the Banquet? Kakarot put is arm out to Chi-Chi, who grabbed it softly with a smile. They looked like an elegant pair, if she didn't know any better, she'd think they where a Prince and Princess, the stereotypical fairy tail couple. Bulma let out a small smile looking at the two. Then back to Vegeta who offered her his arm, without looking at her.

She took it hesitantly, looking back at Adalind reluctantly. Adalind nodded, telling her she'd be fine.

Bulma and Vegeta began walking, the air around them seemed to spell out the word 'awkward'. Bulma let out a soft breath, then found him looking at her. She looked back at him and he turned away, she could've sworn she seen a light pink color on his face.

"Woman, don't take this out of context. I'm only doing this to annoy my Father, Mother and 'Mate-To-Be'." He told her, the last part said with disdain.

"I wasn't, I wasn't going to treat it as what it seemed anyway." She told him, looking forward with her head held slightly a bit higher. But that still earned a glare from 'The Prince of All Saiyan's'.

They finally entered the Elite and Royal Wing, which held The Banquet Hall. The door's where closed and two First Class Saiyan's stood in front of them. They noticed Prince Vegeta and both seemed to get very nervous.

"Y-Yes, right t-this way, Y-Your Highness." They both said, having an noticeable stutter.

They began opening the door's to The Banquet Hall.

Bulma took a sharp breath as the doors opened.

MUHAHAHAHA I'm evil, I know. But that's what makes me, well, me! In all honesty I wanted to make it longer, but dude, it's 6:15am where I am. Don't judge me, writers need sleep to think. Anyway, I need idea's for different parts of the story! Also, I did plan on getting it out yesterday... Buuuuuut... I had a tiny bit of writers block. So as of right now, it will most likely be up at like 6:20am :P

By the way, call me IP if ya want ^-^

Word Count: 4,554


	3. Chapter 3: Just One Night

_**I know... I know, it's been forever, but at least it's out, right? Since the 1 year anniversary is coming up on July 21st the next chapter will be a Q &A about the story! So hopefully I get lots of questions, post them in the review section! Also, speaking of reviews, they really do help me, it makes me think about the story which in turn makes me think about new idea's. If you want, you can suggest things to help! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ALSO, ALSO, ALSO, ALSO THERE IS GOING TO BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER... IT'S A CHI-CHI X KAKAROT ONE ^-^ sorry for the caps, just needed you to know that. There will also be a warning near the beginning so if you don't want to read you don't have to. Also, we'll get to see a surprise guest that no one would expect in this chapter MUHAHAHAHA! **_

Bulma had a hitch in her breath as the doors swung open. At this point, she knew that everything in this part of the palace was very beautiful, but she wasn't expecting the decor in the room to be like it was, and the Saiyan's who where attending... Wow.

The blue haired girl looked over to her friend, who seemed to be equally impressed with it.

The large windows had dark red drapes that parted so sunlight shown through. There were large tables that had food lined on them and many guards next to them. The marble floor shined and reflected the vision of the chandler that hung elegantly overhead. A band of Saiyan's playing strange instruments, but she wasn't complaining, the music sounded exactly like what was played by the Orchestra's from Earth. The room was larger than she could've imagined, male Saiyan's in armor and female Saiyan's wearing quite... Provocative, dresses. King Vegeta and Queen Kyukeui's eyes fell on their son and Kakarot, then to the women they where escorting. The Queen's nose crinkled at the sight of Bulma clutching the Prince's arm, King Vegeta was glaring harshly at the two men.

Bulma took in another breath as they began moving into the room, everyone's eyes landed on them. Whispers circulated around the room quickly, so many seemed surprised at the fact the neither Bulma nor Chi-Chi had tails. But she caught wind of a woman's quiet voice close by.

"They're beautiful... But who are they?" Her voice came, a man next to her spoke quietly to her.

"People are saying that they're clearly slaves..." His voice seemed to hold great disdain toward them, Bulma looked at the woman out of the corner of her eye. She now had a disgusted look on her face. Within the first 30 seconds of them being in the room everyone knew that Chi-Chi where both slaves.

The King and Queen where sitting on two grand thrones, a very pretty female Saiyan stood next to the two thrones. She had black hair that reminded Bulma of a moonless night, and eyes so dark that they appeared to be an endless void. Her body was perfect and she had pale skin and was all around beautiful, she wore white gloves and a royal blue gown, she'd look even more radiant if it wasn't see through and reminded her of negligee more than a party dress. Vegeta pulled her toward them as they stood, the King glared at Vegeta and the Queen's nose wrinkled in disgust as she set her eyes on Bulma.

It was customary to bow to the King and Queen before the party started. Vegeta walked toward them, dragging a reluctant Bulma at his side. They stopped in front of the two rulers, Vegeta nodded at his parents. "Mother. Father." He spoke calmly, bowing. Bulma quickly did a graceful curtsy toward them, but they seemed to be ignoring her all together, which she was greatful for. The Queen stood up, a fake smile on her face.

"Vegeta, I'd like to introduce you to someone." The woman stated, her hand going toward the raven haired girl. "This is your betrothed, Demita." She said, formally introducing the two to each other in front of everyone who was watching them intently as the room fell silent. The girl walked elegantly forward, then curtsied in front of Vegeta. "Hello, my Prince." She said shyly, but there was a hint of seduction in her voice. No one seemed to catch it except Bulma and Vegeta.

"Would you please join me for the first dance of the night?" Demita asked as she held out a hand. Vegeta looked over to his Mother who now had a pleading look on her face. He let out a defeated sigh and took her hand, Bulma quickly pulled herself away from him and walked over to a wall. The Band began to play a very nice melody as Vegeta pulled Demita into a waltz position, they slowly began moving through the room. It looked like Demita began pushing her breasts toward his face. Bulma watched them, not noticing the approaching figure.

"Hello..." Came a soft voice coming from her left. She turned, but found herself looking up to a giant of a man. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. He was very tall, taller than most Saiyan's and with a lean build. His hair was long and spiky and reached down to his mid back, he was paler than most Saiyan's and had dark eyes, but they where much softer than any other Saiyan she'd ever encountered. He had a golden earring on his left ear and his armor revealed him to be among the third class.

 _Bulma! Stop staring and say something!_ The voice in the back of her head spoke, she quickly complied with it's demands.

"Oh, uh, hello sir..." She said quietly, still llooking at his figure. He looked like he should be in the elite class, not the lowly third class. But maybe he was just 'a stupid weakling.' She quoted Kakarot when he pretended to be Vegeta once.

"Please... Don't call me sir, my name is Broly. What, if I may ask, is your name?" He questioned, unmoving from his spot about two feet away from her.

 _My name? Why is he asking me for my name?_ She asked herself, but quickly answered his question.

"My name is Bulma." She told him, pressing her back a bit further against the wall.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, I'd like to ask you a question..." He said quietly, walking so he was standing right in front of her. The music had died down, the first dance ending.

"What is it, Broly?" Bulma asked as she tested his name on her tongue, tilting her head to the right slightly as she watched his calm movements.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Broly asked, holding out his hand. She blushed, but the blush was quickly followed by a smile as she took his hand and they walked into the place where many people had begun to dance.

Bulma laughed as he twirled her, holding her body close to his own. They continued to dance with fluid movements, almost like they knew what the others next move would be. It almost looked as if the dance was rehurced. She noticed Chi-Chi and Kakarot dancing out of the corner of her eye. They seemed to be having so much fun, Chi-Chi's hair was whipping around wildly and Bulma knew her hair had been doing the same all through she and Broly's dance. Chi-Chi seen her looking at them and her eyes went to Broly, she winked at Bulma and continued on with her and Kakarot's dance. Bulma did the same with Broly, she laughed when he twirled her again then dipped her. Other Saiyan's had gathered to watch the two dance, but Bulma paid no mind to them.

When he dipped her, their faces had come dangerously close to each other's, they both moved forward slightly and just as their lips where about to touch a low voice came through the silence around them. "Can I cut in?" The voice belonged to none other than The Prince of All Saiyan's.

Broly quickly pulled her up so she could stand properly. He bowed toward Vegeta, taking a few steps back. "Of course, your Highness." Broly told Vegeta in an almost mechanical tone, then disappeared into the crowd.

Unbenounced to them, Kakarot had muttered under his breath at Vegeta's interuption. "Cock-block much?"

Vegeta took Bulma's hand and put his other hand on her waist, leaning forward so far that she could feel his breath on her neck. "You came here with me, you only dance with me. Understand?" He asked in a husky tone causing a shiver to go down Bulma's spine.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder as he held her other hand. The music now changed from the higher and quicker tone to a slower one. She was not experienced in any type of waltz movements but caught on faster than expected, moving along with his movements.

Bulma could feel someone's eyes piercing into her soul, as they turned she seen Demita glaring at her. If looks could kill, Bulma would be six feet under.

Bulma took in a deep breath as her feet glided smoothly across the dance floor. She could feel all the eyes of the King and Queen along with Demita on her. She quickly became nervous, or more nervous than she was before. Everyone in the room had stopped moving, watching the slave and the Prince dance like equals.

Vegeta's hand shifted up slightly and caused a shiver to ride up her spine as it graze against it. A song that reminded her so much of home began to play, it had come from from her favorite Disney movie, it was so strange. They didn't have the movie so to them it didn't exist, but it was so similar that she knew it by heart. She began humming the tune.

 _Tale as old as time,  
True as it can be,  
Barely even friends,  
Then somebody bends,  
Unexpectedly._

Bulma heard the sound of heels clacking across the dance floor, they sounded over the music but Bulma seemed to completely tone it out. "May I cut in?" Demita's voice came, she was holding out a hand towards Vegeta. Vegeta didn't say anything as he lead Bulma slowly away from that part of the dance floor.

 _Just a little change,  
Small to say the least,  
Both a little scared,  
Neither one prepared,  
Beauty and the Beast._

Their bodies had somehow become closer as they went across the dance floor and Bulma had began speaking the lyric's in a sing-song voice, Vegeta was a bit confused but didn't stop her. He began to enjoy the sound of the song.

 _Ever just the same,  
Ever a surprise,  
Ever as before,  
Ever just as sure,  
As the sun will rise._

Bulma closed her eyes, so caught up in the music she didn't even notice when she moved her arm and took control for a moment and manuvered his arm so she twirled. But Vegeta made no effort to stop the smooth movement.

 _Tale as old as time,  
Tune as old as song,  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you where wrong._

Vegeta pulled her closer, still listening to the song he assumed she made by herself. He wrapped her in his arms then pushed her away, holding on to her left hand as she twisted away and came back to him, similar to the movement of a yo-yo.

 _Certain as the sun,  
_ _Rising in the East,  
_ _Tale as old as time  
_ _Song as old as rhyme,  
_ _Beauty and the Beast._

Bulma found herself leaned against him, her head in the crook of his neck, their bodies close. She didn't hear it, but whispers went around the room, speaking about how 'daring' she was being and wondering why the Prince hadn't blasted her into space yet. He himself was wonderinng the same as he put his chin on the top of her head. _She smells... Nice._ The voice in the back of his mind said, but he quickly pushed it away. He listened to the last few lyrics she spoke.

 _Tale as old as time...  
_ _Song as old as old as rhyme...  
_ _Beauty and the Beast..._

The music died down and the two pulled away, their hands slowly leaving each others. Bulma looked toward Chi-Chi and Kakarot, they where both next to the door and Chi-Chi connected eyes with her and winked, they where using her to get away from the party. She watched them leave out of the corner of her eye, but kept them on Vegeta at the same time. She curtsied and recieved a bow in return, she heard whispers growing slightly louder.

"A Prince bowing to a slave? And Prince Vegeta at that!" A quiet voice from her left came. Bulma took in a nervous breath and took a few steps back, turning away and walking over to a wall and leaning against it. She watched Vegeta disappear into the crowd as Demita followed behind him like a lap dog. Bulma sighed and closed her eyes for a momennt until she heard shoes coming in her direction. She opened them and looked at a familiar face.

A man about her age approached. He was a slave like her, but he wasn't human, he was Yurikin from the (destroyed) planet Yurk. He had bright green hair and aqua colored skin and two rows of sharp pointed teeth, but the strangest part was he had another set of arms coming out of his waist. Other than that, he had a similar body type as a human.

"Haito! It's good to see you!" Bulma said with a smile, he returned the smile. "Hey Bulma! Yeah, I forgot to tell you that they made me work at the party!" He said, holding up a large tray of some type of meat on what looked to be crackers. "They must have been _short-handed,_ because it looked like they needed an extra set of _hands._ " He joked, flexing his extra set of hands. The horrible pun made Bulma laugh.

Haito suddenly began looking around the room, his eyes going from person to person, he seemed to be looking for someone. He turned back to her, his purple eyes looking at her blue ones.

"I thought I seen Chi-Chi with Kakarot a little bit ago. Do you know where they went?" Haito asked, Bulma looked toward the door.

"They left a few minutes ago, I'm not quite sure where they went." She replied, shrugging as she took one of the pieces off the tray, examining the food.

"Oh poor innocent Bulma, I think we all know where they went. After all, everyone is here and no one is out there. I think we all know what they're doing." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. The food smelled good but Haito's comment made her want to puke. She made a fake gagging noise. He laughed at her, she watched a Saiyan walk past them and pick up four of the crackers with meat on them off the tray. She stayed silent as the female Saiyan disappeared. Bulma quickly went back to talking to Haito.

"Haito! That's so gross! Why would you say that about her?" Bulma asked, glaring at him as he started to laugh.

"You're _21_ Bulma! This is the time in your life where things happen that you'd never expect! Anyway, I seen you and Prince Vegeta dancing. What's up with that? I mean, he's betrothed, right? Why would be bring you? No offence." He stated after the questions, but he clearly had a confused look on his face. She touched the Insignia on her dress. It was the symbol of slavery. Why did he bring her? He said it was to screw with his parents, but why her? What was so special about her? Maybe it was only because she was Chi-Chi's friend. Yeah, she'd go with that story.

"None taken, it's probably just because Kakarot was going with Chi-Chi and Vegeta just wanted to mess with his parents. I guess because she reccomended me." Bulma said with a nervous laugh. Haito nodded, someone yelled for him across the room. "Sorry, I'll see ya' around Bulma!" He said, waving one of his hands at her as he hurried away. She silently wondered what Chi-Chi and Kakarot where doing.

0o0o0o0o Chi-Chi & Kakarot 0o0o0o0o

Kakarot pulled Chi-Chi through the Palace, going toward the First Class and Elite Wing. She had taken off her heels as she walked quickly beside him. No one seemed to be in the brilliantly decorated halls. Her dark eyes taking in everything as Kakarot pushed open a door to a bedroom. Chi-Chi had never actually been into his room, he's been in her's but she's never had the chance to be in his.

The king sized bed sat against the wall, bedside tables on both sides and a trunk at the end of the bed along with a closet filled with various types of armor. She smiled at the sight, she wished that she could live somewhere this nice one day.

Chi-Chi looked at Kakarot with a smile. "You know something?" She asked, her smile widening slightly.

"What is it?' He questioned, he pulled her to him and waited for her response.

"I think I'm in love with you..." She said, leaning forward and closing her eyes, their lips locked together. Chi-Chi could feel Kakarot's smile through the kiss, she smiled back with her eyes still closed. He put his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. There was a battle of dominance, but she let him win. She felt a sudden tug on her dress then the sound of something ripping. She quickly pulled away and seen that he had pulled the metal insignia off her dress.

"You're no slave to me..." He said quietly, then the sound of the metal crumbling to pieces in his hand hit her ears. She knew Amber was probably going to kill her later, but she didn't care. Right now it was just them.

Chi-Chi and Kakarot.

She felt a blush explode onto her cheeks as she gripped his armor in her hands and pulled him closer to her, kissing him. The kiss quickly got just as heated as before, more if possible. She once again wrapped her thin arms around his neck. She found herself being moved onto the bed, laying on her back as he moved the kisses from her lips to her neck.

 **Lemon begins here!**

He nipped at her neck with his teeth as her hands traveled to the bottom of his chest armor, he moved away for a moment and slipped it off, along with the spandex under it, showing his bare chest. Kakarot leaned back to Chi-Chi and continued to bite her neck. She let out a involluntary moan when he nipped at a certain spot. He immedietly began sucking on that spot as she squirmed slightly, then let out another small moan.

Kakarot found his hands moving under her dress and his hands clutching the upper part of her thighs. Her hands began to run through his dark hair, he moved back to her lips and they began to kiss. Chi-Chi bit down lightly on his bottom lip and his hands traveled higher as he brushed his thumb against her underwear and caused her core to tingle. Their lips parted and she quickly removed dress which seemed to be in the way of everything. She unclasped her navy blue lace bra and threw it to the side.

Kakarot seemed to go into sync with her and with a few quick movements he was out of any armor or spandex that was restraining any part of his body. Within seconds they were back together as he bit down slightly harder on her sweet spot.

His mouth traveled down to her chest as he ran his tongue over the pink buds and caused them to harden. She let out a moan of complete ecstacy, any restraint either of them had flew out the window.

Kakarot ran his teeth over them and his hands made their way down to her underwear as he hooked his fingers to the sides and slipped them down her legs as far as they would go then she completely kicked them off. He pressed his thumb against her opening and she gasped, her nails digging into his back. He switched to his index finger as he pushed it into her, Chi-Chi winced in pain but nodded at him.

He pushed it slightly farther and began slowly moving it in and out, after a moment he put another finger in as she dug her nails into his back again but didn't object.

It took a minute before she'd gotten completely used to it, but when she did she let out a light moan as something sturred in the pit of her stomach. He pulled his fingers out and gripped her hips as she let out a uncomfortable groan.

He smirked and started to suck at the sweet spot on her neck, his teeth grazing it. She let out another moan but the sturring in her stomach didn't go away. She shifted her body slightly, moving her neck so he had more room.

The feeling in her stomach got worse as she felt something hard against her thigh.

"Kakarot..." She groaned, feeling him smile against her neck.

"Say it again..." He whispered in her ear.

"Kakarot!" She said louder, she felt his shaft push against her womanhood. She began to attempt to physically prep herself as she felt him going deeper. She pushed her nails harder into his back and bit down onto his shoulder. The bites and scratches had no effect on him though, he was an Elite so he has been trained to withstand almost all types of pains. Bites and scratches where childs play, so he let her do anything she needed to prepare herself.

He slowly pushed himself farther into her until he was all the way in. He waited until she was comfortable, then began pushing in and out of her slowly. After she got used to the feeling, the speed slowly went up as they fell into a rhythm. A loud moan came from Chi-Chi's lungs as he hit a certain spot, he began to hit that spot with great accuracy inside of her. She felt an immense amount of pleasure surge through her body.

Her legs started to shake and her body shuddered as the pleasure exited her body and went all around Kakarot's shaft. Soon after she felt Kakarot explode inside of her, both of them had labored breathing and everything seemed to go in slow motion as he rolled off of her and they both looked up to the ceiling.

"That was nice, we should do that again sometime." Chi-Chi said with a weak laugh.

"Definetly." Kakarot said with his normal wide and goofy smile.

 **Lemon ends here!**

0o0o0o0o Bulma 0o0o0o0o

Bulma sighed she she watched Vegeta being forced to dance with Demita again, but mentally laughed. He probably deserved it, he forced people to do things all the time, he was getting a taste of his own medicine now.

"Hello, Bulma." She heard a voice to her right say. She turned and seen her _favorite_ dance partner.

"Hey Broly, I was getting kind of bored. Good to see you!" She said with a smile, followed by a little wave. She watched his lips curl up slightly. "Yes, I've been speaking with my Father, Paragus. I apologize that I wasn't able to return sooner." He told her, his soft dark eyes peering into her blue ones.

"No, it's fine. Dancing with Prince Vegeta took up some time, plus I got to talk to a friend for a minute! But I have been getting pretty tired, talking to you should wake me up." She told him, a smile still on her face.

"If you're tired you should probably go to sleep." He replied bluntly. Bulma giggled at his words.

"It's an expression, I'm not tired, I'm just bored," She explained, Broly only nodded at her statement.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, but she quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry but the Prince told me not to dance with anyone except him. I would if I could though." She replied, looking at the ground. "Yes, you should listen to His Highness. He has quite the temper." Broly told her in a monotone voice as the music in the background stopped as they where about to move on to the next song.

"You're preeching to the choir!" She laughed, she seen people suddenly turn to her as Broly was pushed to the side.

"Come dance with me." Vegeta commanded, grabbing her hand before she could respond and pulling her out to the dance floor.

The music started and they began to move around, Bulma moved with clear grace but she noticed at Vegeta seemed stiff and riggid. She wondered why, concerned about him. But she was honestly more concerned that she was concerned about Vegeta.

"Your Highness, if I may be so bold to ask you what's wrong?" Bulma asked the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta let out an annoyed growl. "That's none of your business! This is the last dance and then the Banquet is over." He hissed, twirling her around. She was now determined to find out what was wrong with him.

"Please, your Highness, you can trust me." She told him, knowing she was pushing her boundries, Vegeta let out an annoyed sigh. He normally didn't give in to anyone's prying, but he was tired, plus she was a slave, she'd keep quiet if she knew what was good for her.

"My parents expect me to procreate with the whench they're making me mate with. They want to create the 'Ultimate Saiyan Warrior'. They want my offspring to acsend and become the Legendary Super Saiyan. But what they don't get is it's going to be me who acsends, no one else. Plus I do not enjoy the whench's presence, she only want's me so she can bare my children and become Queen." The Prince admited to the human girl.

"Well, helping you with that is beyond my power. But I do believe you should 'mate' for love. Not for personal gain. But that's just me." Bulma said when he twirled her again and the music stopped and they seperated. She curtsied and he bowed, then she turned and disappeared as everyone filed out of the very large room. She had left Vegeta with those parting words as they both returned to their rooms. No longer did they appear equal.

But now a Slave and the Prince.

 **Hey! Once again, sorry that took so long. Plus that was my first lemon, I hope it was fine! Did anyone ge my Beauty and the Beast referance? Anyone? Anyway, I hopped you enjoyed! Remember, I'll be doing a Q &A so leave your questions! Also, reviewing helps me keep the story going! **

**Word Count; 4,692**


	4. Chapter 4: My World & Future

**I've started this one a bit earlier than I expected myself to, but I got so many reviews that I decided to continue writing so I don't lose my muse! A big problem with me is that I always think of stuff that won't happen for like 10 more chapters! But I've been trying to work on my detail, so I hope this is good! R &R if you want this to continue!**

0o0o0o Bulma o0o0o0

She sighed and fell onto her bed when she returned to her room. What an interesting night. First Broly, then Vegeta, then Chi-Chi disappeared on her. So many things that she didn't expect to happen decided to jump out at her. Bulma let out another heavy sigh, shoving her face into her pathetic excuse for a pillow.

She felt like her feet were going to fall off as soon as she pushed the heels off her feet.

Bulma turned her body around so she was laying flat on her back, some of her light blue hair falling into her face as she stared up at the stone ceiling. She began to think back to the song she'd been singing under her breath at the Banquet. Her pale face suddenly turned into a bright scarlet color.

The Prince had heard her singing.

Bulma felt like her body was on fire, she didn't like other people listening to her sing, it was embarrassing. Chi-Chi and Adalind had always told her that she had a lovely voice, but she didn't really believe them.

Her mind went back to Prince Vegeta, she remembered the dance quite vividly. She had felt like she was walking on air, like nothing else mattered, like it was just the two of them, being there made her feel like a Princess.

Well, she was kind of an heiress back home… But on Vegeta-sei that didn't matter. Here she was a slave, nothing more, her only purpose was to serve…

But why did she feel like she was more than that though? She wasn't allowed to feel that way, that wasn't her life anymore.

She was still Bulma Briefs, that would never change. She remembered their promise, bringing up her hand to stare at her pinky, her mind flashing back to the day she and Chi-Chi were brought to this god forsaken planet.

 _"Hey, Chi-Chi?" Bulma said, turning to the girl as she tightened the cloth around her small body. "Yes?" The other girl asked with a sigh. "We're going home someday, right?" Bulma asked hesitantly, looking at the floor. "Well, we'll try our hardest that's for sure! Let's pinky-swear on it, we will try our best to get out of here." Chi-Chi said confidently, sticking her pinky out to the other girl. "Okay!" Bulma said as they intertwined their pinky's, simultaneously saying their little chant. "With my pinky, I do swear, it's stronger than a promise and deeper than a dare." They both said with a smile._

A weak smile appeared on Bulma's face as she thought of the memory. Young and naive, that's the only way to describe them as children. But she still hasn't given up hope that one day, they'll find a way out.

Bulma continued to stare at the ceiling, deep in thought. There was a sudden light tapping noise on the door. "Come in!" Bulma called out.

Adalind quickly entered the room, closing the wooden door behind her. "Is it true?" Adalind asked, clearly concerned. Bulma's face contorted into a look of confusion.

"What do you mean, what's true?" She asked, sitting up and swinging her legs across the side of her bed.

Adalind sighed, putting the palm of her hand onto her forehead. "That you danced with Vegeta, right in front of his future mate and parents?" Adalind asked, looking around the seemed almost like she was searching for anyone that could be evesdropping. Bulma folded her slender legs under her, putting her hands on her lap as she shrugged. "Yes, so?' Bulma asked, confusion in her eyes as she tilted her head slightly, curiously wondering why it was a huge deal to Adalind.

Adalind walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. She began to massage her temples. "Bulma, I think you should know something about the Saiyan race that I've kind of held back on telling you..." She said hesitantly, she clearly hadn't planned on telling Bulma any time soon, which made Bulma very concerned.

"Saiyan's have an... Interesting way of becoming 'mates'." Adalind began, her voice was slow as if she was talking to a child and not a 21 year old woman. Bulma's eyebrow quirked at her.

"They have a strange connection with a certain person, a 'spark' of sorts, while on Earth people need to create their own connection, Saiyan's don't do that type of thing. Saiyan's are born with a chosen mate, a part of their blood is in that person... Part of their energy is in them, even if they don't know it. I've heard of Saiyan warriors running off with slaves that they mated with..." Adalind said as she looked away and stared at the floor. Her eyes became cloudy.

"Bulma... Chi-Chi and Kakarot..."

"They're mates, they have been for a long time. I know... I think we all do..." Bulma told the older woman, she looked over to the cracked vanity mirror and seen two ghost-like figures. It was her and Chi-Chi, around 14 years old. They where laughing, but it was soundless so she could only see their mouth movements. Chi-Chi said something to her and Bulma had blushed, then the door swung open and a teenage Kakarot stood there, grinning at them. Chi-Chi ran up and hugged him, they exchanged a few quiet words and he left, Chi-Chi ran over to Bulma and said something that Bulma had never forgotten.

"He said he loved me!" Chi-Chi had said, grabbing Bulma's hands and smiling. Bulma smiled back, then the two figures faded away into air. Adalind's voice hit her ears, she had been tuning her out.

'... That's why you should stay away from him!" Adalind said in a loud voice that startled Bulma.

"Erm... Could you repeat that?" She asked the lady nervously. Adalind let out a loud and annoyed sigh, closing her eyes and taking in a few deep breaths.

"Bulma, just looking into his eyes could make something happen. Chi-Chi and Kakarot are one thing, but you and Prince Vegeta? It would be grounds for your execution, if anyone found out anything like that ever happened... Bulma, I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you, so being close to the Prince is too risky for you, that's why you should stay away from him!" Adalind said, turning to look Bulma in the eyes.

Bulma had become quite beautiful. Her turquoise hair was bright and when straightened hit a few inches below her shoulders, her pale white skin that reflects beautifully off of her cyan blue eyes. She had pretty curves and a body any model would be jealous of, but they weren't shown because of the 'slave clothes' she'd worn most of her life. She was full of grace and was smarter than any scientist on Vegeta-sei, which Adalind found quite strange, but she'd just left it alone.

'I'll try my best, okay?" Bulma said after a moment of silence. Adalind only nodded at her response. The older woman stood up and walked across the room, placing her hand onto the doorknob. But Bulma stopped her before she could, looking at the floor and fidgetting with her hands as she spoke.

"Adalind... Do you know what I want for my birthday, more than anything in the world?" Bulma asked, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Adalind knew what she wanted, she knew that she wanted, what every slave wanted. "I... Adalind I want to go home... I want to see my parent's and live normally like everyone else! I'd give anything to be able to do that." Bulma said, her voice had quieted to the point that Adalind could barely hear her.

Adalind stayed silent at Bulma's words, she'd been on Vegeta-sei most of her life and knew what it felt like to be homesick. But when she hit 35 she finally gave up on that dream, but maybe Bulma still had a chance.

"Maybe you can one day, when you get the chance. All you can do is hope, keep an eye out for any way to get out." Adalind told her, trying to keep her spirits up.

"Yeah... Okay, thanks, I really needed that." Bulma said with a small smile as she reached toward her neck to hold her locket. The only thing she had left from her family, to remind her of home. She felt around for it and her eyes went wide.

It was gone.

Her only reminder of home was gone. Bulma stood up and pulled the sheets and blanket off her bed in search of the small object she had cherished for many years. She started to move frantically around her room, looking at the floors and under her bed and everywhere else. Adalind's eyes widened when she realized what Bulma had lost.

Bulma started to take in deep sudden breath's and continued to look, still not finding it. Adalind started to search for it, but couldn't find it either. Bulma sat on her bed and pulled her legs up so her knees hid her face in them, but her back could be seen rising and lowering in a different pattern, she was clearly crying and it caused her to shake. Adalind walked over and sat on the bed, putting her arm over the girl, trying to find something good to tell her.

"At the Banquet, people we know are cleaning it up and if they see it they'll pick it up and bring it here. Don't worry about it too much, it'll turn up be patient." Adalind said, that was the best she could come up with.

Bulma was silent, but mulled over the womans words. Yeah, it'll turn up. Other slaves are cleaning and maybe when they find it they'll see her picture inside and maybe recognize her? Or maybe they'll just throw it away... She quickly decided to hope for the best, what else could she do? She couldn't just wonder the castle. She would have needed a reason to do something like that. But she didn't have one.

0o0o0o Vegeta o0o0o0

Vegeta watched her leave and noticed something hit the floor, it was in a strange shape and appeared to be a golden necklace. He walked over and picked it up, examing it. He heard the quick clacking of shoes and shoved it into his pocket, then turned just in time to see Demita wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, my Prince! Our dance was amazing, I felt the spark! Didn't you?" She said with a fake smile, showing off her oddly straight white teeth. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and puckered her lips. Before he could stop her, she placed a kiss on his cheek, her dark red lipstick smeering onto his cheek. He felt like gagging.

He looked at his parents, his father had his chest puffed out proudly and his mother muttered something quietly under her breath.

"Tch." Vegeta answered, turning away. Demita apparently took that as a yes because she clapped and jumped up and down. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and tried to turn away from her, but she grabbed onto his arm with an iron grip and rubbed up against him.

"Let go of me!" He snarled, yanking away from her. She looked at him with wide eyes, almost like she was about to cry. But she quickly changed the subject. "So, Vegeta... Do you like my necklace?" She asked, moving her neck so he could see the silver chain that had sapphires hanging from them. Blue and silver where his favorite colors, but he'd been told by a servant that she'd asked everyone about his favorite colors. So he only grunted, he felt his fathers glare on him.

Demita pouted but walked over to the door and a guard opened it, allowing her to exit the large room. Vegeta watched her leave, then looked back at his parents.

The Queen was the first to speak as the King glared at his son. "Well, Vegeta. Isn't she beautiful? She's such an amazing dancer and would make a great Queen! She even said she felt the spark! If she felt it, you must have felt it too!" Kyukeui said, beaming at her son as his father continued to stare at him in silence. Finally the King broke the silence.

"You're going to need to produce an heir soon. Someone to pass on your legacy to, your mother and I are also very concerned that you're training too much. You're already the most powerful Saiyan on Vegeta-sei and we aren't going to be around forever, son." King Vegeta began, but his wife cut him off.

"Plus, I wan a grandchild that I can watch grow up and become The Legendary S-" She started but Vegeta cut her off.

"No! Mother, as I've told _both_ of you before that I'll have an heir when I reach my goal!" Vegeta hissed, then turned on the balls of his feet, leaving the room before his parents could speak about it anymore.

Vegeta stomped down the hallway, heading for his chambers. He heard something fall and lightly clatter, he stopped and looked at where it was coming from. The necklace that he'd picked up had fallen out of his pocket and opened when it hit the marble floors.

He leaned down and picked it up, holding it for a moment before looking at the picture inside of it.

A man with purple hair that seemed to slowly be fading to gray and a matching mustache stood with a cigarette poking out of his mouth, a cat hung idly off his shoulder. Next to him, a woman with blonde hair stood next to him with a cheeky smile on her face and had her eyes closed, inbetween them was a very young girl with light blue hair and sky blue eyes, she was smiling to the point where you could see all her teeth.

The girl seemed oddly familiar, he had a strange flashback to a very boring day.

 _Vegeta sat next to Kakarot, his legs crossed as he watched the other boy fidget in his seat. "Calm down Kakarot! It's not like this is anything important." He told him, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I know Vegeta, but it seems so interesting, they want us to pick new servants? This will be so much fun!" Kakarot said, a grin appearing across his place. "Tch. Whatever." Vegeta said, keeping his eyes closed. "Oh! Look, the planet is coming into view! Finally! I don't know why they sent us out so far, there are plenty closer to Vegeta-sei. Maybe there is something interesting here!" Kakarot said, smiling as_ _he looked at the large window in front of him._

 _Vegeta opened his eyes and watched the planet come into view, as they touched the ground Kakarot fell. Vegeta had seen it coming, so he was in the air as the ship shook. His men walked to the door of the ship as it opened. A purple man with a strangely long shaped head approached them. "Ah! Welcome Prince Vegeta! We are happy you have arrived, it's not everyday that a Prince comes to visit our shop!" He said with a curt bow. Vegeta didn't seem to acknowlage him at all as he walked passed.  
_

 _Kakarot waved at the alien and followed behind Vegeta._

 _Vegeta began walking as he looked, so many of them seemed like they were going insane. All of them shrunk away at the sight of him, he sighed and continued to walk. It felt like they had been walking forever, he finally seen the end of the row of cells and stopped. Out of the corner of his eye he seen an odd color, blue, he turned toward it and seen a young girl that was about his age, maybe a little younger. He watched her for a moment, when she looked up he was quite surprised, but he showed no emotion, a surge suddenly went through his body but he ignored it. They held eye contact for a moment, then he looked her over._

 _If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was a Saiyan, besides the strange hair color of course. She had the same body type and facial structure, but no tail. He looked over to Kakarot and seen him smiling at a girl who also looked similar to their race. She had dark hair that was tied up and a dark set of eyes to match. They where both smiling at each other, almost like they where speaking through eye contact._

 _"I want that one, the one with blue hair." Vegeta said in a monotone voice, looking at the man who had followed them. Kakarot turned away from the cage, then back to the dark haired girl. "I want her! She seems nice." Kakarot said, Vegeta noticed a small blush on his cheeks. "Very well." The man said, turning and walking down the long hall with the two young Saiyan's in tow. They signed a few papers and walked back into the ship._

 _"The girl with the black hair seemed nice!' Kakarot said with a dorky smile, Vegeta rolled his eyes at the boys comment. "They're slaves, nothing more.' Vegeta hissed, looking away as he sat down. As soon as he got home he'd resume his training. "The papers said that their names where Chi-Chi and Bulma by the way. Just in case you where wondering, Chi-Chi is the black haired girl and Bulma is the one with blue hair!" He said with a smile._

 _'Bulma? Huh, interesting name.' Vegeta thought to himself, after a few minutes the door to the ship opened and Vegeta stood up as he watched the girls enter. Kakarot immediately stepped in to greet them._

 _"Hi! I'm Kakarot!' He told them with a wide smile. Vegeta looked away, annoyed by Kakarot's enthusiasm toward the slaves. Kakarot pointed at Vegeta. "That's Vegeta! He thinks everyone is below him so he doesn't talk much." Kakarot said, a smile still on his face as Vegeta mentally rolled his eyes as he let out an animalistic growl. "That's because they are." He said in a calm turned away and left the room, returning to his quarters. Kakarot followed him and walked into the room. "Don't you like her? You didn't look at her at all! You chose her, do you not like her?" Kakarot asked, immediately getting straight to the point._

 _"She's okay, I guess. It's not like she's important to me in any way." Vegeta shrugged, laying down on his bed. Why did he pick her? He spent most of the time he was on the ship mulling over that question. Coming to the conclusion that it was just because none of the others seemed even remotely interesting, yet she dared to look the Prince of All Saiyan's dead in the eyes. So that made her quite interesting, Bulma, what a unique name._

 _The months had passed by quickly, as they where approaching the planet, he seen Kakarot start to levitate in the air, at least that idiot could learn from his mistakes. When they landed, he watched the two girls being brought up from the cells at the bottom of the ship, he had been looking at Bulma but when she looked at him he turned away. Kakarot once again greeted them with a smile, he was too friendly some times._

 _He smelled something in the air and pinched his nose shut. "The first thing they need when we get to the palace is a LONG bath." Vegeta said in a disgusted tone. Kakarot gave him a strange look._

 _"Palace?" The once called Chi-Chi asked out loud. She muttered something neither of the Saiyan's could hear under her breath. "We forgot to mention that, didn't we Vegeta." Kakarot said, glancing at him then back to them as he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at them. "You see, Vegeta here, is the Prince of this planet. Son of King Vegeta and Queen Kyukeui. One day he will be King and will rule over this planet with an iron fist. Isn't that right Vegeta?' Kakarot asked, putting the spotlight on him. He grunted in response to the question. The door opened, saving him from anymore of the questions. He seen his parents standing outside of the ship, waiting for him._

 _"Hello Father, Mother." He spoke calmly, walking away with them. His father looked over his shoulder at the two girls who had begun to talk to Kakarot. "Those are the new slaves?" His father asked with a sneer. Vegeta only nodded. "Don't worry dear, they'll get stronger." His mother insured. King Vegeta stayed silent as the young Prince broke away from his parents and headed for the training room. By the end of the day he'd completely forgotten about the girl he'd spent half a year to get._

The Prince shook the flashback out of his head, then looked at the picture. It was a picture of Bulma with who he guessed was her parents. He put it back in his pocket, deciding to ignore it for now. He didn't really know what to do with it, but for now he'd keep it to himself. Maybe leverage? Just incase he ever needed it. It was her family, she'd probably do _anything_ to get it back. Maybe he could make a plan that could help him with certain things.

He returned to his chambers to go to sleep.

0o0o0o Chi-Chi & Kakarot o0o0o0

-Time skip to morning-

Chi-Chi woke up to the feeling of warm breath on her neck, she tried to adjust her body to see what was happening, but there was a sharp pain in between her legs. She bit down on her lip and clenched the bedsheets under her, her body going stiff for a few seconds. Chi-Chi felt her waist tightened and reached out to touch whatever it was, she found herself stroking a line of fur. The breath on her neck stoped for a moment, then continued at a steady pace.

Chi-Chi sighed, turning her body and trying her best to ignore the pain. She looked at Kakarot's sleeping face and smiled, it was kind of funny that he even smiled in his sleep. She loved how he smiled all the time, she loved him.

Yeah.

She loved him.

Chi-Chi smiled at the thought then began to poke at his cheeks, but failed at waking him up. She decided to use the ultimate weapon. "Kakarot... There's food." She said in a slightly loud tone. In a flash the male Saiyan was sitting up and looking around the room.

"Food?" He asked out loud, eyes darting around the room. Chi-Chi couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her lungs, he quickly turned to her. "You're going to pay for that!" He said leaning over to her and began tickling her on her stomach and hips. As she moved herself to try and get away while she was laughing, she let out a sudden yelp of pain which caused Kakarot to stop completely. "Are you alright?" He asked, clearly concerned about what was happening to her.

'It's just..." She started, proping her body up with her elbows so the upper part of her back wasn't touching the bed. She stared down to where the pain was coming from, Kakarot's eyes followed her gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" He started, looking at the blood stains on the sheets. Chi-Chi cut him off mid-sentence. "It's alright Kakarot, you didn't do anything wrong. I'll be fine, it just happens to us when we do... That sort of thing." She told him, gesturing back and forth to them, then gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine." She repeated, still smiling at him. He softly smiled back, but was still concerned.

"Just stay here, until you feel better." Kakarot said, but Chi-Chi shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I have to go back to my room. I'll stay there, you can come check on me later." She said, smiling at him. He knew it was impossible to argue with Chi-Chi and win. "Okay, but I'll take you there." He told her, she nodded but silently wondered how they'd get there without being noticed. "Come on. Let's go." He said walking over to the balcony.

"Um... Kakarot... Don't you think clothes would be a good idea before you fly outside?" She asked, he looked down at himself with wide eyes, then back to her. "Uh, yeah. That would be pretty nice." He said, his face turning bright red. Chi-Chi giggled at him, getting off the bed as the pain slowly dulled a bit. She picked up her undergarments and slipped the dress over her head, Kakarot put on a pair of underwear and training pants.

Chi-Chi walked over to him, holding her things in her hand. "Let's go." He said, picking her up and jumped over the balcony, she held onto him tightly even though she knew he wouldn't drop her.

He went near the Slave Quarters and found an open window. "That's Adalind's room, bring me there." She told him and ponted to the window. He flew over and helped her slide from his arms into the small room. "Bye. I'll see you later." She said with a smile, then leaned over the edge of the window and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled and waved at her, flying off back toward his room. She turned and looked around the room, Adalind was no where to be found.

Chi-Chi left the room, looking around the halls as she went to her room to lay down. She knew it was far too early for anyone to be up, so she layed back down, waiting for someone to come 'wake her up'. She sighed and thought off the metal insignia he'd crushed so easily in his hand the previous night. Maybe if they loved each other enough, he'd be able to leave Vegeta-sei and take her with him, they could go back to Earth and live there. They could have their own happily ever after, like in the story books.

No... He'd never leave his home no matter how much they loved each other. He'd be leaving behind his entire life behind, and all for a weak Earthling? That's not how it works. She couldn't make him do that, maybe she and Bulma could find some way out of this, 12 years has been far too long. Chi-Chi wanted to leave, she wanted to go home. She wanted to see her Dad and be like she was before, she wanted to be with her best friend so they could discover who they really were.

She knew Bulma was sick and tired of being a slave, just like her. If only there was some way, some way they could leave and never come back. Before, they'd been much to scared to try, but now... What have they got to lose? Kakarot... She'd lose Kakarot. But she'd gain her freedom, but she'd lose her love... She needed to talk to Bulma about this, they needed to agree on something.

All she knew was that they couldn't stay there for the rest of their lives. She'd rather die.

She thought about this everyday, but everything never fell into place the right way.

 **Sorry if this sounded more like a filler than anything! I just wanted to keep up my muse, I hope you liked it! Not 100% sure that this won't be going on haitus for a little while after the Q &A because I'm moving soon... So that's gonna be a thing. But I'll try! Leave your questions and reviews in the comments and I'll try to answer them in the best of my abilities! Remember, R&R's help me keep my muse, so I hope you'll do it! I enjoy writing for you guys, so hopefully you'll help me keep my muse. Thank's for reading!**

 **~IP**

 **P.S I hope you liked Vegeta's POV of that day!**

 **Word Coint: 4,953**


	5. Reminder!

**As of tomorrow it will be 1 year since this fanfiction was published! I personally think that it's pretty cool to have a fanfiction that I haven't TOTALLY given up on that's been here for a year.**

 **Anyway! This is your last chance to have me publicly address any questions/concerns you might have! The answers to your questions will be posted on the story at 8:10PM Eastern-Standard time (I'm in Louisville KY incase anyone lives in any type of different time zone).**

 **So, I suppose that's all that needed to be said.**

 **I look forward to answering your questions!**

 **~IP**


	6. Q&A (SO MANY SPOILERS)

_**I'm really really REALLY trying to not include an insane amount of spoilers but there without a doubt be many many many in here!**_

 _ **DONT READ IF YOU HATE SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **DONT CONTINUE TO READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THEM!**_

 _ **LAST WARNING!**_

 _ **You still here? Okay, well there are spoilers ahead so be careful. Read the underlined questions before reading the answers because I dont want you to read what you dont want to spoil for yourself! Thanks!**_

 ** _Questions begin here ~~~_**

 _ **Does Bulma have some education, like reading or writing Saiyan language?**_

That's a very good question, which should be addressed. Get in the Magic School Bus and we'll take a trip back in time; Slavery started in America in 1619, slaves being moved from their home land to America to serve as "aid" to people who farm and do things like that. They kept their slaves ignorant, though some where allowed to be smarter than others (like in the story, Amber was taught to sew and mend clothes to any Saiyan who needed them) so they could be more useful. The slave owners had thought it best that they don't teach them things so they would think that they aren't anything and wouldn't rise up against their owners. So the Saiyan's treat them similar to that, but as you said, Bulma isn't stupid. Bulma knows more things about the Saiyan race than she should, but she doesn't understand their writing because of the age she was brought there at.

 _ **Has Vegeta ever been attracted to any female yet?**_

Well, like you said, he is a Prince. Just being a boy would cause those type of urges, so he has definetly had many intimate (though not in any way emotional) moments with both Saiyan and Alien women. But only when he needs to, he's mostly interested in training all the time so he can acend to a Super Saiyan.

 _ **In this story who is the strongest fighter Vegeta or Kakarot?**_

In this story, at the moment it's Vegeta. But I'm debating on making Kakarot stronger in the future, but it depends on the reviews I get and suggestions for how it should go.

 _ **Is Earth still a free world? The Saiyan or Icejin hasn't invaded yet?**_

Yes, Earth still is a free world. Only the Slave Poachers really ever mess with it, it's a weak planet and they never really take in to account even where it is. So neither race really care's much, plus the Icejin won't show up much in this story, I don't think they will show up at all actually.

 _ **Why haven't Bulma's parents looked for her?**_

They have, on multiple occasions. But they didn't ever think about Aliens, but they have searched everywhere on Earth.

 ** _Will there be a happy ending?_**

You're just going to have to find that out for yourself!

 _ **What will Vegeta want from Bulma in exchange for the necklace?**_

I haven't honestly decided on that yet, but it will probably be some smut and fluff.

 ** _Is Chi-Chi going to end up pregnant?_**

Definetly, I need to get a reason for Chi-Chi and Kakarot to leave.

 ** _Will Bulma find a way to get them off the planet and back home?_**

Yes.

 ** _Will Kakarot leave or stay behind?_**

He's going to leave with Chi-Chi.

 _ **THE BIGGEST QUESTION I'VE GOT SINCE THE SECOND CHAPTER: Does Bulma tell Chi-Chi what happens to half breed babies?**_

I DONT KNOW YET. I'm not sure wether I want Kakarot or Bulma to tell her, but Chi-Chi is going to find out.

 ** _Okay! That's all for now, I hope whoever read this got a bit of knowlage from it! One more thing, a pretty cool (in my opinion) plot twist is soon to come!_**

 ** _~IP_**

 ** _Word Count: 663_**


End file.
